In recent years, functional-substance thin film materials in which a functional substance is formed into a thin film have become widely used in all fields, such as for general consumer use, for industrial use, for medical use, and for use in outer space.
In production of such functional-substance thin film materials, the functional-substance thin film material is laminated onto a surface of a PP film, which has excellent mechanical characteristics, thermal characteristics, release characteristics, and the like. Furthermore, like the functional-substance thin film material, the PP film is also used in all fields, such as for general consumer use, for industrial use, for medical use, and for use in outer space, due to the excellent characteristics thereof. The functional-substance thin film material is used separately from the PP film or in the form of a laminate with the PP film (refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 4).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-087421    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-234570    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-143586    Patent Literature 4: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2014-100917